


Rorona's Love Potion

by orphan_account



Category: Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland, アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionela drinks a unknown potion made by Rorona by mistake. What kind of effect it will have on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rorona's Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic ever.  
> Also, english isn't my first language, so I apologize for anything I did wrong.

“Oh, you’re here already, Lio-chan. I’m almost done, please wait just a little.”

Lionela wasn’t feeling very well lately, so she asked Rorona to make a medicine for her. Synthesising elixir was always a long and hard process, so Rorona was working hard all day. Doing a good work was important when handling requests. But for Lionela, she felt like she had to do even better. The puppeteer girl had been a great help on her quests harvesting materials, lately. Even if she wasn’t strong, she never left the alchemist in a bad position. Always rushing to help her and guarding her from enemies. By just being there, Lionela always made Rorona feel better.

“D-Don’t need to rush. I can come back later”, Lionela said, playing with her fingers.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost done. Please wait a bit. It won’t take long.”

Lionela sat on the couch that was always placed on the atelier. She had been feeling kinda hot lately, with a slightly dizziness. Probably nothing too grave. But if she didn’t take care of herself, she would surely end up in the bed for a few days. And then she wouldn’t be able to help Rorona in the gatherings. Maybe she would be replaced with someone else. She really was always looking forward to the moments when she would take trips with her alchemist friend. She saw Rorona as a special friend.

Lionela reminded that Rorona was always sleeping on that couch, since Astrid was the only one with a room in the atelier. So that couch probably still had Rorona’s scent in it. Without thinking, Lionela inclined and laid down. Her head occupying the place where Rorona head usually rested. She smiled. It really smelled like Rorona. That sweet scent that always followed her in their adventures.

“It’s done!”, shouted Rorona, bringing Lionela’s attention back.

“A-ah…” mumbled Lionela, feeling guilty for her thoughts.

“Come on, Lionela” Horoholo criticize her, “stop daydreaming. You’re not feeling well”.

“R-right! Sorry!” The girl got off the couch. Approaching Rorona, she took the elixir in her hands.

“He-he. Sorry about the delay. Actually, I failed the first time and...huh...wait a second, Lio-chan!” Rorona tried to stop Lionela. Something was wrong. All the elixir she made efore were of a green color, like an emerald. The frask Lionela had on her hands was differente. It had a light pink color.

She was late, as Lionela had already started to drink the potion. She stopped the second she heard Rorona. But she had already ingested some of it. She felt something hot passing through her body.

“Ro-rorona-chan. I feel weird...I think…” as soon as the girl talked, Aranya and Horoholo suddenly fell to the ground, motionless. Knowing how the two puppets were related to the Lionela, Rorona realized something was wrong.

“Heh! Lio-chan! Are you okay?! Ah!”

Lionela grabbed Rorona's arm. Rorona felt the girl's breasts against her body. She was warm, and her heart was beating really fast. She was sweating, and her gaze towards Rorona was intense.

“Ro...rona...chan...please…”

Suddenly, the door to the atelier opened up and Rorona’s master walked through it. Seeing the scene in from of her, a malicious smile formed on her lips.

“Oh...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you girls. I’ll come back later.”

“Master! Wait!” Rorona called, as Astrid turned to the door again. “There’s something weird going on with Lionela! I think that weird elixir is the cause. Please!”.

“Weird elixir?”, Astrid looked to the desk Rorona was pointing. The place Lionela had put the flask before grabbing her. “Hum...that’s interesting,” Astrid said, taking the flask on hand and examining it. “Yeah, that’s definitely it. Never thought I would be seeing this again.”

“What? What is it?!”

“That's a love potion. It's composition is so close to that of an elixir that most alchemist can’t even do it on purpose...Sometimes it happens by accident, though.”

“Heh?! Love potion?! Something that amazing exists?!”

“Yeah...well...that’s how master called it, at least. But in fact, it's just and aphrodisiac. With a peculiarity. It won’t work for any person. The one that drinks it will develop a intense lust towards the first person they see. So...you know...it’s kinda like love.”

“That’s not like love at all!”

Rorona looked at Lionela, she was still hugging her arm. Her face red, she was trembling and and her body was hot. After Astrid's explanation of Lionela's behavior, Rorona felt her own face turning red. She was looking at the ground. For a girl as shy as Lionela, that was probably too much to deal with.

“Master, please. How I can make Lio-chan back to the normal. She looks like she’s suffering.”

“Well, that’s pretty simple, actually. As I remember, the only thing you'll need is to satisfy her. That means, you just need to make her cum. She’ll get better. No problems.” Said Astrid with a malicious grim.

“Heh? You mean…!”, Rorona shouted, blushing even more.

“Well, since it’s a special occasion, I’ll open my room for you two. Just make sure to clean it afterwards, okay?”

“Wait, master! I can’t do that! That’s impossible!”

“So you’ll let the poor girl in that state forever?”

Rorona looked at Lionela’s face again. She had tears in her begging eyes. She probably was trying to hold herself in respect for her friend. Her arms were more strongly entwined on Rorona's.

“I guess I could do it myself...I’m not sure it will work with me, but...I definitely wouldn’t mind trying it.”

“Wait! No! Don't touch her!” Instinctively, Rorona hugged Lionela close to her. Lionela let a moan escapes her mouth and hid her face in Rorona’s breasts.

“That’s settled, then,” said Astrid, taking a key from her pocket and opening the door to her room. “I’ll make sure to stay away for the rest of the day, so have fun, girls.” She said. Smiling and waving with her hand, she stepped out of the atelier.

Still dumbfounded by her teacher's casual way to handle the situation, Rorona gently moved Lionela away from her arm. Smiling, she asked, with a soft, yet shaking, voice:

“A-are you o-okay with that, Lio-chan?”

Lionela nodded shyly, her eyes fixed at the floor.

“I-If it’s with Rorona-chan...It's okay.”

Rorona took Lionela gently by the hand, and guided her to her master’s room. Her heart was beating strong and her hands shaking. The room was surprisingly clean. A big comfortable bed was placed across the door, also looking neat. Rorona's hands were still shaking when she guided Lionela to the bed.

Lionela, with the face still red as an beet, sat on the edge of the bed. The alchemist also sat beside her, putting her hands on hers. Shyly, still smiling, she said:

“Well...How can we even do that?” She let a nervous laugh escape.

But her doubt was soon answered, when she felt her body being pushed to the bed by Lionela. Rorona felt the grip the girl had on her pulses. It didn’t hurt, but she couldn't escape it. She faced the lustful eyes the girl was making, while her head slowly descended to meet her. Rorona felt Lionela's warm lips pushing against hers. They were soft, and were boldly followed by a tongue, wrapping against her own.

‘My first kiss’, Rorona thought, while closing her eyes and letting herself feel the delicate body of Lionela making pressure against her. She could feel the girl’s saliva in her mouth, and hear the wet sounds coming out of the kisses. She felt like she would melt as the kisses continued.

“Wait! That’s not what I should be doing!” she shouted, carefully pushing Lionela away from her. A saliva trail formed between their mouths, suddenly separated from their passionate kissing.

Rorona inverted their positions, making Lionela lie with her back on the bed and sitting on her legs. She saw the saliva dripping through the girl’s cheek. Her yellow eyes begging to keep on.

“O-okay...now...H-how do I do that?” murmured Rorona. She never had sex before. She actually never had to courage to even masturbate. So she knew almost nothing about how a girl should cum. She thought that maybe she should have asked Astrid before...but she knew her teacher would probably tease her about it, anyway, and not say anything.

“M-maybe...huh…”

Still trembling, Rorona kindly removed Lionela’s top, revealing the girl’s beautiful breasts. They were almost the same size as Rorona’s and pretty firm. What surprised the girl was how erect the nipples were.

Rorona had remembered how she felt weird when drunken Tiffany had grabbed her. If breasts were that sensible, she thought they could make Lionela come. So she started playing with her friends nipples, gently pushing and massaging them. The puppeteer would moan with some of Rorona’s movements, giving hint of what was working. Sometimes the alchemist would grab the entire breast, gently groping it with her hands, and Lionela’s body would react with it, trembling and letting stronger moans to escape her mouth.

Rorona thought how Lionela’s breasts were giving a nice feeling on her hands. She felt water forming on her mouth, and, without really thinking, pulled the girl’s body against her from the bed and covered her breasts with her mouth. The girl reacted moaning more violently, while Rorona circled her nipples with her tongue, sometimes softly biting them. Lionela’s body taste filled her mouth and made her lose her mind for a moment, starting to lick from her breasts until her neck, closing her mouth in a kiss.

Losing the grip against Lionela’s body, Rorona felt the girl suddenly reclaim control by putting her hand on the alchemist top and pushing it down, also revealing the girl’s breasts. This time Lionela was the one putting her mouth around them. Contrary to the alchemist, though, the girl didn’t stopped only on gently moves. She started sucking it, what made the alchemist moan harder than her and felt the entire body trembling.

Lionela’s movements were so hard that Rorona started to feel her head blanking out. She was sinking into pleasure, but managed to return to her senses and push Lionela away from her again, leaving a saliva trail between the girl’s mouth and her breasts.

“Wait, Lio-chan. I’m not the one who needs that.”, Rorona gazed at the other girl, curiously looking at her with an inclined head. “You’re stronger than I thought”, she smiled.

There was something that even Rorona knew would be enough to make the girl come,. She was avoiding it, though, afraid of taking her friend’s precious first time. She felt like no other option was remaining, however.

“I’m sorry, Lio-chan”, saying that, Rorona softly put her hand on the girl’s cheek and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

While still kissing her, Rorona slowly pushed her to the bed, while sliding her left hand through the girl’s belly, descending to her pants. While still kissing her, Rorona slided her hand inside the girl’s panties, wet already from all she had being through.

Blushing furiously while feeling the puppeteer’s pubes and love juices on her fingers, Rorona gently searched the spot she was aiming for. After finding it, she gently pushed her fingers inside. Encountering some resistance, she put more force, and felt the other girl face react to the pain. Just a little push again, and her fingers entered it.

Rorona separated her lips from Lionela and opened her eyes to study her friend’s face, while sliding her finger with vertical movements inside her. The puppeteer’s face were were a mix of pain and pleasure. She started moaning as Rorona’s fingers got faster, with eyes closed and the mouth opened. Not resisting, Rorona again glued her mouth with Lionela’s, inserting her tongue in while still moving her fingers inside her friend.

Rorona felt something on her own bottom as Lionela pushed her thighs from below her. The girl then started to move her legs up and down, stimulating the alchemist. Rorona kept the movement on her fingers, each time wetter from the girl’s juice and the kissing, stopping both their moaning with their mouth and tongue. Feeling like she was almost climaxing, the alchemist fastened her fingers, making the puppeteer body react more furiously.

Feeling her head blanking out, Rorona separated their mouths, just to see Lionela’s body arching back. With her own body sinking in pleasure, she realized both of them were climaxing at the same time.

After their body relaxed, Rorona finally took her fingers from inside Lionela’s panties. Without thinking, she took them to her mouth, cleaning off the girl’s fluids. She realized what she was doing as she looked to a red-faced Lionela looking at her from the bed.

“Ahhhh! No! Wait, I…”, she started, but gave up. “Sorry...That was weird.”

Lionela giggled.

“Are you okay, now?”

“Y-Yeah...I think.”

Rorona suddenly lift her skirt and looked below.

“Ahhh...my panties are ruined. If I knew, I would have taken them off…”, she started blushing after saying it. But she didn’t really knew what to say at that situation.

“S-Sorry!” blurted out, Lionela, “It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t drank that...or made weird things to you…”

“No, no. I’m not saying that, sorry.” apologized Rorona, “It’s my fault, since I made that elixir. Also...I…”, and then she shouted, “I took Lio-chan’s first time! I’m sorry!”

“A-Ah. No....Don’t worry about it...I...I mean” Lionela deviated her eyes, before continuing, “If it’s Ro...with Rorona-chan...I don’t mind.”

Rorona smiled.

“And if it’s with Lio-chan, I don’t mind either.”

She then inclined forward and planted a soft kiss on Lionela’s forehead, before lying down beside her. Lionela in response got closer to Rorona and, embracing her, posed her head on the alchemist’s breasts.

“We can rest a little. But we need to clean everything before master comes back.”

“Uhum”, nodded Lionela.

Without being noticed by the girls, a figure watched them from a hole on the door. The figure then moved out to the center of the Atelier, revealing the form of Rorona’s master. Astrid talked to herself.

“Maybe I should have told them that the effect would go away in one hour even without them doing anything...But it was way more interesting this way.”

Taking the rest of the love potion from the desk and putting it inside her coat, Astrid left the atelier.


End file.
